Fish Sticks
by Nanoshock
Summary: After a deal between Diana and Nami turns for the worst, Nami tries her best to make it up for Diana. Written as a Request.


**Complete for now. _Might_ add a new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Diana scanned the horizon, her eyes darting across the moonlit sea, the rolling waves frothing at the top as they came crashing down upon the shore. A sigh of weariness exited her lungs, as she waited, growing more and more impatient by the minute. She had been expecting a certain "someone", or rather "something" to appear sooner or later. Out came another sigh, as she continued to wait, her long locks of purple hair swaying in the breezy wind.

"Sorry Diana. I was...occupied."

Diana jumped at the voice behind her, wondering how her contact managed to creep up beside her without so much as a sound.

"You're late. Really damn late. If you weren't my friend Nami, I would have left by now."

She beamed angrily at the being who had made her wait for so long in the chilly atmosphere of the night. Nami glared down at the floor in shame. She and Diana had agreed to meet a good hour ago now, and she hoped she had not ruined their deal with her lack of punctuality.

"Well, I'm here with the moonstone. Need I say more?" Diana shifted as she grabbed an item from her pocket.

"Let me see it!"

Diana procured a small, white object from behind her back, it's impossibly smooth surface glistening brightly in the night. The object radiated a strange, calming light from its core, comforting those who basked in its warmth.

"Here's your moonstone. It's a most marvelous trinket, I have to say, aptly named as well. Fortunately for you, I keep my promises."

With disregard she handed it to the mermaid, Nami quickly grasping it and stuffing it into a small waterskin pouch, finally glad she had now fulfilled her quest.

"Thank you so much Diana. You-you've saved us!"

"Ah, not so fast. It's not for free."

Nami had almost forgotten her end of the bargain with Diana, her excitement getting the better of her.

"Sorry, Sorry! Of course the pearl."

From the same water-skin pouch came an enormous black pearl, it's surface seemingly absorbing the light around it, darkening the immediate area around them. It was pitch black, so dark in fact that it was impossible to make out it's shape in three-dimensional space, giving the effect of a constant black hole to the human eye. It was known as the abyssal pearl for a good reason. Diana gazed blankly at the object, curious of what it was, and what it did.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah!"

"What...what is it?"

"I… don't know, we call it the "abyssal pearl". It was said the tidecaller would trade this with the being who held the moonstone." Nami grinned at Diana as she passed it to her.

"Hey! I thought you would know what to do with it."

"You don't...know?" Diana's blank face now turned to match Nami's grin, obviously nowhere near as enthusiastic as her.

"N-no. Is that bad?"

Diana's visage instantly contorted, anger and rage gripping her face, her brows burrowing into her nose as she began to roar at the oblivious mermaid.

"Is that bad? Is t-that bad?! What am I supposed to do with this! You don't know how much effort it took me to retrieve that stupid stone for you!"

Nami's mouth gaped. She was speechless. She couldn't fathom what to do.

"B-but the prophecies sa-"

"Your prophecies are full of shit. You promised me a great gift Nami. I've taught you everything about the world above the sea. I've even got this damn rock for you. You repay all of that, by giving me another stupid, damn rock. By the moon!"

Diana raised her fist up, preparing to strike Nami in her rage. After a moment of hesitation, she resigned, simply slumping down to the ground, lying her back against a rock.

"I should have known to better than to trust your oblivious brain. You're lucky we're good friends. Not any longer though. Get out of my face."

"I'm…I'm So-."

"I don't need your apologies. Leave me be."

Nami just stood there, amazed. She had never seen Diana act so violently towards her before. She turned to leave, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't just leave her friend like this. Not after all she had done for her.

"Please...I'll do anything. I'm sorry. Please."

Diana's prepped her head as Nami spoke, an outlandish request forming inside her head.

 _It_ _ **has**_ _been a while._

She took a quick glance at the mermaid above her, taking a note of her womanly, curvaceous form.

 _Mmmmm...Something new at least._

"Anything?"

"Yes. For you? Of course!"

Nami stared as Diana peered at her as she rose, observing the length of her, looking up and down. It was peculiar, even...eerie. She had seen quite a number of other humans gaze at her in a such a way, especially the males of their species. She didn't know why, however, only knowing it made her feel uncomfortable and out of place.

"Di...Diana?"

Diana waltzed slowly towards Nami, her pink and purple dress fluttering in the pale, faded light of the moon. She lay a hand on Nami's smooth, rubbery face and stared straight into her eyes.

"This will be fun. I promise."

Nami could only watch as her friend began to slowly streak her fingers down to her chest, brushing past her neck, pushing away the folded scales that covered, from what she assumed, were her breasts. Diana grinned as the sight before her pleased her greatly.

"Oh...it seems I was right."

"Don-Don't touch those. Diana! Please!"

"Why? You put them on display for everyone to see."

Nami could only turn her head away in shame, embarrassment plaguing her, as she felt the soft hands of Diana grab at her chest, her polished, velvety bosoms groped and massaged, her flaky teets hardening at the touch.

"They feel so smooth and moist. Are you always this 'wet'?" A mischievous grin span across Diana's face.

Nami simply groaned in response, foreign to the pleasure she was receiving, oblivious to Diana's advances. The lunar warrior continued to knead her breasts, getting a good feel of her spongy flesh. She stopped after having her fill, lowering her mouth towards her right nipple, taking a small nibble and licking the tip. She heard Nami moan deeply in response, her chest heaving up and down, her breath quickening.

 _That should get her going._

Diana retracted her face away from Nami's cleavage, satisfied she had done enough to set things in motion.

"Enjoying it so far?"

Nami gawped back at Diana, unable to comprehend what had just happened. The two of them glared at each other in the silence of the night.

Then a slow, silent nod of Nami's head followed.

"Good! Now you know what to do."

Grabbing the bottom of her dress with her hands, Diana pulled upwards, revealing the top of her naked form, her own creamy, pale jugs popping into view. She cast her top aside, it drifting in the wind as it fell to the ground, Diana now only wearing her tight, figure-hugging leggings. She motioned Nami forward with a finger.

"S-so I..I just eat them?"

Diana laughed, amused by Nami's naivety.

"No not exactly. First you have to get a taste."

Nami awkwardly moved her head towards Diana's breasts, noticing how much her similar they were to her own glands, only much more fuller and less firm. She began to grab them and massage them, just like Diana had done to her own moments ago, surprised at how foamy and flexible they were.

"Haha, they're like cushions!"

With a smile on her face, she opened her mouth, beginning to lick around Diana's hard nipples with her scaly tongue, the texture of causing Diana to giggle as Nami lapped at her breast.

"Th-That tickles! Stop!"

Nami ignored her pleas, continuing to lick at the strange knobs. She was glad to see her friend so happy again after her apparent mistake! She brought her lips closer now and began to suck on her friend's teets, noticing that Diana's hand had slipped into her own leggings, rumbling around inside. Nami paid no mind to it though, figuring Diana was simply fishing around for something.

"Oooohhhh….That's….really good."

Nami stopped at the sound of Diana moaning, wondering what had caused her to react like that.

"Are you okay, Diana?"

Diana opened her clamped eyes with a look of disappointment, peering back at Nami.

"Why...Why did you stop? I didn't say stop."

"You started moaning. I-I thought I was hurting you or something."

Diana couldn't help but chuckle back at Nami, confusing the poor mermaid some more.

"Oh, that's because...it feels good. Remember how I made you feel?"

"Yes. It was weird and strangely addicting. Are you addicted to that!?"

Diana simply shook her head at Nami's ignorant bliss, still chuckling to herself.

"When the time comes for people like you, you'll understand."

She lowered her leggings off now, baring her all, her skin bulging at the top, the juices from her soaked lips shimmering in the desolate light of night sky. She lay back down on the rock, propping her back and once motioned Nami forward. She spread her legs open, shuddering slightly as the cold air chilled her small, nubile clit.

"Same thing, Nami."

Nami pondered at the strangely shaped folds of Diana's pussy. They seemed somewhat out of place, like they didn't belong there.

"What's that?" She pointed with a curious tone.

"That's your next meal!"

"It doesn't look very tasty, but if you insist."

Nami laid down at Diana's crotch now, her curiosity getting the better of her as she poked her fingers at it.

"Ah!"

"S-Sorry!"

"No-no. It's fine."

The mermaid continued to peer at the wrinkly mound of flesh, noticing there was a large gaping hole where some sort of sticky fluid was oozing out. She eyed at it as it dripped onto Diana's thighs. Without warning Nami plunged her rough fingers into the hole, a moan escaping Diana, not expecting the sudden friction. She moved her mouth closer, licking inside Diana's folds, her rough tongue eliciting moans from Diana's mouth. With each lick, a larger squelch came from Diana's honey pot, it's nectar dripping into Nami's lapping tongue.

"Aaaahhh...Don't stop."

Diana face reddened as she felt her climax building, her human hands moving to her clit, rubbing it with ferocity as ecstasy piled on. She held her breath, her now imminent collapse approaching, her other hand pushing down on Nami's head as she came.

"Yesssss!"

Diana shuddered as her body twitched in pleasure, her much needed orgasm finally rolling through her body as her juices squirted out of her quivering cunny, straight into Nami's mouth. Nami continued to lick at Diana's pussy, not knowing any better as the tasty sweet fluid entered her mouth and trickled down her throat as she drunk it.

"St-stop. Stop! Na-nami STOP!"

Nami halted as Diana screamed at her, not eager to see the vicious side of the woman yet again.

"S-Sorry."

Diana simply heaved, out of breath, as her body and mind recoveriled from the shattering finale.

"It's...fine. It was just... a little too much."

Nami nodded, as she licked her lips. She looked around at her surroundings impatiently now. She needed to get home soon. Her people depended on it.

"Is that... all then?"

"No...but it'll do... for now. You can leave." Diana had begun to gather her clothing, the sun rising from the horizon. It was time for her to leave too.

"I'll make it up to you later. I won't be long."

Diana grinned, content for now.

"Oh, I'm sure you will."


End file.
